Virgin lips ORIGINAL
by 3Rika
Summary: The school Gakuen alice is a very unique school. Unique as in, To enter you must lose your first kiss. In the school already, its so common that you would think the kids are foreign. what will happened when someone finds out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot that i actually had people who really liked this story. This is kinda based on a dream i had too. xD**

**So i'm reuploading. Won't have much time to update though. Spring break and summer!**

**So please wait. xD**

**I was rude to delete one of my first Fanfiction stories! Especially having many people bookmark it.**

**Please forgive me. o**

* * *

Mikan, Is your average school girl. Not rich, But poor. She attended the great Alice academy by remarkable tests scores. Alice academy is For special talented kids, Well some of them. Most of the kids are stuck up rich people. This school is not only known for good academics but also had it's own unique reputation. In the School, There is no such thing as virgin lips. Except mikan's. She managed to lie about her kiss in middle school. EVEN HOTARU!! Her kiss was taken by the prince ruka. But not on purpose. It was only on the opening ceromony where hotaru was surrouded by rich guys. Trying to force her to go out with them,Let me Remind you. Guys loved that sexy mysterious look hotaru always gave off.

So Ruka Couldn't help but barge in and be a hero to save the princess. As he went up to hotaru he happened to trip on nothing and lips impacted on each other. Hotaru was so mad.

And thats how ruka got his name as prince,Trying to save the princees that was rightfully his, he also managed to leave swollen lips on hotaru,Rumors began and hotaru and ruka was forced to be gf and bf after the incident..

Mikan, is also a wanted girl in school. Beautiful, smart, Sexiest body, and innoncent. Who cares if she's poor? Guys Tried to pay her to go out with them. Thus, The story of mikans virgin lips.

"Mikan,Your lucky your 1st kiss hasn't been stollen..." hotaru said emotionless as ever eating crab.

"Let me guess...One of your admirers gave you that with a love letter?" Mikan Smiled to herself opening up her home made bento.

"Yes... Wow Such stalkers know what I like most." Hotaru took a glimpse of the love letter aside her meal.

"You should read it! So Cute reading a love letter at such a picnic like lunch." Mikan smiled as she grabbed the love letter and opened it for hotaru. "May I do the honors of reading?" Mikan giggled behind the love letter.

Mikan stared at hotaru and noticed a small nod.

"Okay!!" mikan Cheered as she cleared her throat.

"At First Sight my knees went weak. I couldn't help but squeal at the sight of your GRACEFUL presence. My Face Went red and I felt like I was to fall to the ground,only hoping you'd catch me.

Hotaru, Something about you. Your mysterious presence make me want to know more about you..." Mikan said as if she was in a play, Saying words carefully,Each word emotionally. Mikan was the new romeo.

"Hmm...It's anonymous..."Mikan Sighed.

"I already have a bf..." hotaru then stuffed crab into her mouth chewing very slowly.

"Very true, And yes i'm jealous." Mikan laughed.

Hotaru Swallowed hard.

"If someone finds out your lips are still virgins, Everyone is gonna chase you around school, Forcing His or her lips on you..." Hotaru said worringly while reading the letter again to herself. "This letter sounds like a female wrote it..." Hotaru stared at the letter for a while then stared back at her food to only eat more.

Mikan Thought to herself that the school would be in chaos if they did find out about her lips. Her lies manged to work somehow...

She only sighed at the thought that has been in her mind ever since school started.

She could only sigh as she got her chopsticks to eat her bento.

The two sat on a beautiful picnic blanket, with the most healthiest green grass surrounding them.

In there silence, all they can hear is the near by ponf, with it's own little water fall.

Right after the mikan finished her bento, the bell rang.

"To bad we don't have 5th period together.." Hotaru said as she got up to clean the picnic area.

"I could survive without you, so you don't need to worry" mikan Laughed as she helped hotaru fold the blanket.

~-~-~-~-~-

Mikan walked the hallways,with her long legs,it made her look as if she did a catwalk.

She woke up late that day and was to lazy to put her hair in two ponytails.

As she walked her hair followed behind as if dancing in her presence. Her skirt going from right to left.

"Damn! Can you believe she has no bf??" A Guy in a corner said,while staring at mikans back.

"Hey! I heard a strange rumor..She's never kissed someone before!" A Guy exclaimed.

Mikan stopped and her eye twitched.

Mikan ran up to them.

"I HAVE KISSED SOMEONE BEFORE!!" Mikan blurted out.

"It was a romantic night, 5 star dinner! Our own butler!! We Traveled to france to kiss under the Eiffel Tower !!! We Shared a Passionate kiss!!!" mikan Yelled as her face went red.

"Ohhh...My bad...Like I said a rumor..." A guy laughed, and walked away in a scared expression. With his friends behind him.

Mikan slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand in embarrassment .

She hurried and ran to her class.

A smirk lit up on his face. The bad boy. The Knight in black armor. The princes best friend.

Yes. The Infamous Natsume. He followed behind with a sight of amusement on his face.

~-~-~-~-

Mikan Was in the classroom right before the bell rang. She let out a sigh in relief, to find out that she made it.

Mikan got to her desk to only put her head down and be exhausted. She would get mad when she blurts something stupid. She banged her head on the table until she heard her classroom door open.

She lifted her head up slowly.

"Wahh!!! Natsume!!!" Girls shouted while running to surround him.

". I do not accept Tardies." The teacher announced, Straight back,Serious face.

"Tardies Are not acceptable by anyone! And mikan sakura! Try to come in earlier, not a second before bell rings." The teacher said.

"Tardies make learning hard, for students and me, bla bla blablabla." He lectured in a proud expression.

The teacher was in his own little word.

Natsume walked to his desk that was in front of mikans. Only to tilt back,Manga on face,Full relaxation. His head was on mikan's table.

Mikan Wanted to put her head back down so she didn't want trouble and was about to walk to another table.

"Oi! Polka!" He whispered right before mikan was about to leave.

"Huh?" mikan said dumbly while pointing at herself. "Polka! Pervert!" Mikan shouted at him. She hated how she ran from a group of perverted drunk guys one night. And tripped on a rock. When she looked up she saw that Natsume was her savior, but...Her skirt was flung up, and she wore her childish polka dotted underwear.

"Thats no way to treat your knight." He hissed at her.

"What do you want.?" mikan asked waiting so she could hurry and leave.

Natsume's head still lying on her table, He took off his manga and looked up at the ceiling slowly.

"Come closer..." natsume whispered.

Mikan leaned toward him.

"I'm not gonna bite, Closer!" he chuckled to his self.

Mikan lead closer,Her ear right next to his lips.

"What?" mikan whispered back.

"I know that you've never kissed any one before." He whispered with a giggle.

"How?!!?" Mikan shouted as she got up.

"Did you hear me and hotaru's chat?!?" Mikan said aloud,

But everyone was doing there own thing to be nosey about mikan screaming outloud.

"Just a guess, But now I know it's true." he said as he got up with a evil smile.

"Scheming-"

"Bye bye" natsume said as he was already at the door.

"Wait!! please don't tell anyone!" Mikan yelled at him.

He ignored her and walked out the door.

Mikan Was so mad. She also followed behind only to hear a teacher yell at her.

"mikan SIT!" he shouted.

"I'm Not a Dog,Old man." Mikan said as she left out the door running, Only leaving the poor blonde Teacher in the corner touching his face to see if he had discovered a wrinkle.

* * *

**thank god i found the files! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The original.**

* * *

As mikan ran out the door she tripped on a foot that was sticking out. She slid through the floor to only hear a Familiar...evil....twisted voice.

"Falling for me already?" Natsume smiled evilly.

Mikan slowly got up with annoyance in her face.

"Don't mess around. That scheme you just pulled off wasnt nice" mikan sighed as she slowly got back onto her feet.

"I wonder...What will happened when people find out that your lips have been untouched." natsume Smirked, Staring into mikans serious eyes.

Mikan clenched her fist as she punched the wall right next to his ear.

"Whats wrong with everybody knowing you've never kissed?" Natsume teased her as he grabbed her wrisk to pull her closer.

She was to mad to notice that her face was right in front of his.

"Everything will get messed up. I'm the only one in this whole school who haven't kissed at all,And I'm to busy with study's to have a serious relationship with somebody." Mikan looked down with a frown.

"A kiss doesn't mean anything at all. Just interaction with lips, You don't have to love someone to kiss them." Natsume smiled as he tilted mikan's chin up with his hands. Tear's ran down her face.

She was Really dissapointed by his word. They were oppisites who thought differently. She gently pushed him away.

"What the hell are you trying to do???" Mikan Said as she walked away, But then A hand grabbed her wrisk.

"Huh...?" Mikan Was speechless as he threw her to the wall softly.

"No escape...I'll steal your sweet first kiss" He Chuckled as he leaned forward.

Then the bell rang and teens ran out there door to only see natsume's lips right in front of mikan's.

There lips did not touch at all, very close as they felt eachothers breath, But not a kiss.

"Natsume!!" Girls cried as they clinged on to him.

"Why kiss this poor girl...?" They Cryed as they dragged him away.

Mikan still,Eyes wide open, shocked,and frightened. As she leaned on the wall, she slowly fell to the ground.

"He...Almost took it..." Mikan said to herself softly covering her lips.

6th period was P.E And mikan skipped it,by saying she wasn't feeling well.

She stayed in the nurses office until school was over.

~-~-~-~-~-

"Hotaru!!"Mikan Shouted running to meet her in the front of the school.

Hotaru stared at mikan with no emotion at all.

Mikan Then hugged hotaru tight.

"My lips were almost in natsume's possession!" mikan Cried.

Hotaru kept staring at mikan.

"Stolen?" hotaru asked.

"Almost" Mikan Cried.

"Thats good" hotaru looked away as she walked towards her limo.

"Your leaving already?" Mikan pouted as she made puppy eyes.

"Your coming with me on a double date" hotaru announced as mikan eyes went wide.

Hotaru hurried and grabbed mikans arms,before she could run, Dragging her to the limo.

"Who's my date?!?" mikan shouted.

"Natsume..." hotaru hurried and struggled to put mikans head in the limo.

"Ehh!!!!" mikan yelled.

But it was to late, Doors were all locked and they were already driving.

"I have to work though." Mikan Looked at hotaru with a sad expression.

"Quit that job and work for me." That was the only advice hotaru gave.

Slowly hotaru took a cell phone out of her bag.

"Tell your grandpa that you'll be home by midnight, Working for me." hotaru closed her eyes and looked at mikan with a straight face.

"Why do you always make me quit my jobs for..." mikan muttered.

"Because you worked with ill minded little perverts with dirty little thoughts..." Hotaru sighed.

"You always say that..." Mikan hurried and dialed her number.

**Mikna:Hello.**

**Grandpa: mikan?**

**Mikan: Yeah...**

**Grandpa: Mikan! Why'd you called?**

**Mikan: Umm. I'm Working for hotaru now...**

**Grandpa:good. I hated those ill minded people you worked with. Haha.**

**Mikan: You too...**

**Grandpa: Huh?**

**Mikan: uhhh, Im gonna be home late!**

**Grandpa:Don't do anything bad.**

**Mikan: Okay okay. Love Ya!**

**Grandpa:Love ya too.**

"yeah he let me." Mikan said as she leaned back on her seat.

"So what happened with the natsume thing?"hotaru asked mikan as she got out her crab from a cover.

"Wow...Crab everything" mikan Laughed "Oh yeah!! He found out about me never kissing anyone before..." mikan Looked down while playing with her fingers.

"I don't know what to do..." mikan then glomped at hotaru.

"Crab Will make you happy" Hotaru usually never offers. Her Greedy butt always growled at mikan when mikan trys to get a piece of hotaru's food.

"I'm not hungry..." Mikan frowned.

"Don't let it get to you, He won't tell." hotaru said as she put her hand to her chin to think a second thought.

"just don't treat him wrong."Hotaru said in a strong voice.

"okaay..." mikan Pouted.

~-~-~~-~-

"Now time to get fancied up mikan." hotaru Annouced while she clapped her hands to order the fasionalists to apply makeup and curl mikans hair.

Hotaru went to her room and got dolled up herself.

~-~-~-~-~-

"This wasn't necessary..." mikan blushed as her face blushed in a light pink shade.

She wore a beautiful Long sexy red dress that went all the way down to her feet, even longer, But mikan Wore solid black high heals with real diamonds sewed in.

Her hair was curled spiral down and she looked like a princess.

"Can we go...now..?" mikan stuttered while covering her body.

"Like I said you work for me now" hotaru smiled,A rare smile, So mikan couldn't help but get lost in a daze of to much embaressment.

"You have the looks and body to be a magazine model." Hotaru announced as she accompanies mikan to a room.

"Magazine model?!?" Mikan shouted.

"Hot a Rut...Lame name but famous for it's models. Can't you see **hot a ru**t. I always forgot to tell you"hotaru sighed as she opened a door. Mikan was in an awe as she appeared in a all white room.

"My model." hotaru Looked at the photagrapher.

"okay! Lets start. Hotaru's model go pose." The photographer commanded.

"The names mikan." mikan Glared at him.

"Okay, Oh and where this mask!" The photographer yelled as he threw a beautiful black mask with gold lining that covered only the eyes and had red feathers sticking up.

Mikan slowly put it on.

"I'll be in it with her" hotaru instructed as she walked to mikan.

"Pretend like this photographer was never here. Be serious as if the whole school found out your secret. Theme...Mysterious,Sexy, Seductive look." hotaru Whispered to mikan.

"okay" Mikan muttered. As she was still confused.

"Ready?" the photographer smiled.

Everything went in slow motion and she begun to think serious. Her eyes were depressed yet mysterious.

She played with her eyebrows giving off a seductive look. And mikan Learned how to smile with her eyes.

"BEAUTIFULL!" The photographer shouted.

Then mikan Was brought back into reality.

"Okay we have to go." hotaru waved bye while pushing mikan towards the exit.

"That was a long hour." hotaru sighed.

"HUH?!?!' mikan shouted.

"Stop yelling..."

then they walked into a limo.

"Umm. Where to now?" Mikan made sure to say it softly.

"On our date." hotaru sighed as she opened her book and began reading.

~-~-~-~-~-

* * *

**thanks for reading? xD**


End file.
